


Antidote

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Buckle up, Established Relationship, F/F, Poison, Prompt Fill, it's the poison scene, y'all know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Prompt: Established supercorp with Lena getting poisoned and Kara saving her.





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, filled a prompt on tumblr... I'm a week late, but we are going to ignore that. I am posting it here as well cause it got pretty long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Buckle up!

Lena should have caught herself before she took a sip. She knew that smell, but had been so desperate for caffeine to help keep her on her feet. She swallowed as the dots connected and her eyes automatically sought out her girlfriend, even as the initial jolt locked her joints. She took a breath, the flood of words impossible to sort through. She needed a short message, anything to draw attention.

She was not quick enough, off guard and weary from long hours of sorting out the mess Edge was creating. She might have grunted, but as her balance keeled and her world slipped off its axis, she could not be certain. Her vision narrowed until it was black, even before her shoulder crashed into the ground, throwing her head sharply to the side. 

The ache that flared in her shoulder and neck was instantly overwhelmed by the shooting pain that tightened her core, causing her knees to jerk upward and her body to writhe. She couldn’t hear, her frantic thoughts crashing around her head like a deafening echo. She couldn’t feel her feet and then her ability to recognize her body rapidly deteriorated, leaving her with only the burn of her throat and lungs. Her lungs seized and she tried to swallow, but it felt like there was a white hot lump of metal in her throat. 

Lena felt like she was in a dimensionless space, with no gravity, nothing to orient her. Bits and pieces of what was outside of her confines seeped in, but she could not seem to recall what it meant, or why it mattered. She felt the scrape of cool tile against her hand. She felt her shoulders lurch upward and her head fall back. She heard a voice, or maybe just words. Something about them felt comforting. There was the bite of wind against her face. She could not tell her hand from her foot, but she forced her arm to move by memory alone, to rest on strong shoulders. And then she forgot why. 

She felt hot. It was all she knew. All the words she could conjure were searing. All sensation was fiery. All the thoughts she could spare burned through her. She receded deeper into herself, to avoid the pain. She could not remember her name or her existence. There was nothing.

~oOoOo~

Kara had become accustomed to listening to Lena’s heart, the metronome that she stepped in time to. It was steady and strong, and gave her comfort. 

Thud thud.

It was a touch fast, as they dealt with Edge and his bold threats, but Lena had promised that she was not overly worried, and Kara could tell that it was true. 

Thud thud. 

Lena sat on the couch, wringing her hands, more thoughtful than worried. Her posture was loose, something that happened when she was more concerned about what was in her head than who her company was. 

Thud thud.

Kara cleared her throat as she hung up the phone with her contact. “That was my source at NCPD,” she explained, “they just salvaged Edge’s car and there’s no sign of tampering.”

Thud thud.

“You think Edge did this himself. Why? To frame me?” Kara got the sense that the question was rhetorical, as Lena seemed distant, her eyes unfocused and pointed down. She liked to sort things out internally.

Thud thud.

“No, Edge is crazy, but he’s not suicidal,” James rebuffed. Lena looked like she might not have heard, but Kara was inclined to bounce ideas.

Thud thud.

“Well, whoever hacked his car, it is above and beyond anything the NCPD has ever dealt with,” Kara divulged. Lena’s brows pulled together and her eyes narrowed.

Thud thud.

Kara wondered if they had sparked something, but allowed James to continue, to let the wheels keep turning. “What about the guy who hacked Maxwell Lord’s limousine and tried to drive him off a cliff?”

Thud thud.

“Yeah, I thought of that guy, too, but there’s no connection to Edge,” Kara sighed. 

Thud thud. 

Eve walked in, carrying a coffee for Lena, which she handed over. “Ms. Luthor, the usual.”

Thud thud. 

Kara dared not inhale, not wanting to be distracted in that moment, not when there was so much to sort out. But her mind was already drifting, wishful thoughts simmering. 

Thud thud. 

Lena thanked Eve and stood. “Listen, guys, we have been at this for hours,” with it voiced, Kara could feel it in her shoulders and neck, tight from stress. “How do we not have any leads?” It was self-directed frustration; there was something on Lena’s mind.

Thud thud.

“Maybe we’re barking up the wrong tree,” James suggested. 

Thud thud thud thud.

Kara did not hear what else James said. Her glasses were off and she was in motion, but she could not move fast enough. Lena hit the ground, as her coffee crashed beside her, and Kara froze. 

She could not see any injuries, no blood and nothing noticeably foreign within Lena's body. Her breathing was ragged and wet. And then Kara saw it, the froth that pointed to a culprit. 

“It’s poison,” Kara breathed. She knew it was her job to apprehend criminals, but she could not leave Lena. “Go,” she instructed James, to focused to wait for acknowledgement. “I’ve got her.”

There was no way an ambulance would reach them in time. Lena was seizing, her body tugging against Kara’s grip as she hoisted her. Kara flew, barely sparing a thought to the fact that she was not appropriately dressed.

Try as she might, it felt like she could not keep pace with Lena’s heart. It was too fast, echoing above the wind, pounding against her skull. She begged her body to move faster, willed it to go beyond its bounds. “No no no no,” the words fell in a steady stream filling the space between each beat of Lena’s heart, wishing for more silence. 

“Rao, please,” her own heart strained, squeezing tight, as if trying to take the burden from Lena’s body. 

Upon landing, she skidded, her eyes frantically seeking out anyone who had a direct line to- “Alex, oh thank Rao,” she breathed, bounding forward. 

Alex took a moment to realize what was happening, but people had taken notice and a gurney was brought out. Kara laid Lena down. She took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, before she was shooed away to allow room for people to work. There were many hands, checking her pulse, her breathing, her temperature. She could have told them, but she was frozen, tears blurring her vision.

“Alex, I didn’t know what to do,” she choked out, passed the knot that rose in her throat. “It was Edge, he poisoned her.”

“You did good, Kara,” Alex rushed, “everything will be okay.” She heard the crack of Alex’s voice, the heavy beat of her heart. She tried to block it out, but it mimicked what she felt within herself, echoed what her body told her. 

Kara dragged air into her lungs and wrung her hands. She felt like the world was bearing down on her, like her feet could sink straight into the ground, if her knees didn’t give out first. 

“I’m going to lose her,” she whispered and immediately wished she could take back the words. Voicing the thought gave it power. It threatened to choke the life from her, smothered by her own uselessness.

“I need to know what poison was used,” Alex was looking to her and she shook her head, unable to conjure the information. Did she have it? She squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Almonds. That’s cyanide,” Alex said. Kara’s eyes went wide at the breakthrough, ready to leap at anything. “It’s already circulating. We need to slow her heart.”

“How?”

“Induce hypothermia,” Alex said.

Kara nodded sharply. “I can do that. Let me,” she was about ready to move the people, they were moving so slow. Her body shook as she felt the impact of her breath, as she concentrated the cold air on Lena.

“That’s enough,” Alex’s hand was on her shoulder. Kara looked to the monitor, but could only process the blaring and the red. It didn’t help her.

So, she listened to Lena’s heart. 

Thud thud thud thud.

Kara clenched her fists. Time was cruel as it stretched on. 

Thud thud thud thud.

She began to question what more she could have done. Was there anything?

Thud thud.

Kara exhaled a giddy laugh as her body went numb. She swayed, feeling suddenly light headed. “She’s going to be okay,” Alex confirmed. “Kara, you did it.”

Thud thud.

Alex wrapped her in a hug and she let the tears she had been holding back fall. “I didn’t think I had reacted fast enough.”

Thud thud.

“You did, Kara,” Alex reassured, rubbing her back. “She’ll just need rest.”

Thud thud.

Kara chuckled wetly. “You can try telling her that. I’m never successful.” Alex shook her head with a grin as Kara went to Lena’s side.

Thud thud.

“Thank you, Rao,” she breathed. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead, lingering, never wanting to be apart from her.

Thud thud thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! If you like what I am doing with prompts, you can find me on tumblr: @mssirey. Feel free to give me new prompts!


End file.
